


I Could Use A Dream Or A Genie Or A Wish (To Go Back To A Place Much Simpler Than This)

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'<br/>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br/>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<br/>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Use A Dream Or A Genie Or A Wish (To Go Back To A Place Much Simpler Than This)

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kaner is sad. And Johnny needs to change that.

Patrick was the first one off the ice. He was the last one out of the dressing room. After waiting around outside for an hour, Jonathan Toews was going insane. He figured he’d just missed Kaner on his way out, (that kid could be sneaky when he wanted to be), but he decided to check in the dressing room. He walked past Kesler who had his head buried in his phone, likely texting Burr, and into the dressing room. He scanned the room and spotted Patrick, fully dressed, sitting in his stall, staring at the ceiling. He looked lost in thought. Johnny crossed the room quickly, going to sit beside Patrick. Eyes ringed in red, Pat turned his face towards Johnny but he wasn’t fully there.

“Hey,” He said very softly.

“Hi.” Johnny touched Kaner’s cheek and reached for his jersey.

Patrick let Johnny pull the blue jersey over his head. Johnny went to fold it and Pat touched his hand.

“Maybe you should just throw that one out.” He looked away, voice breaking. “Or give it to someone who deserves it.”

Johnny folded the jersey and slipped it into Pat’s bag. “Let’s keep it for now ok?”

Johnny knelt down and untied Patrick’s skates, adding them to the bag. Next went the elbow pads, then the chest protector and then the helmet.

“Stand up please.”

Patrick stood and Johnny worked on loosening the pants. They joined the rest of the equipment in the bag. Patrick had started to categorize the equipment as it went into the bag. Socks, shin pads, jock, he’d lost, they’d lost, they’d blown it, he'd blown it. His breath hitched and Johnny looked at him, concern etched in his features. Patrick didn’t meet his gaze and stripped down to his boxers, looking for his pre-game clothes. Johnny passed him his pants and shirt but held onto the jacket. Patrick changed into the clothes and then looked at Johnny holding the black jacket. Patrick could see the USA embroidered on the back and the flag over his heart. He shook his head when Johnny held it out to him.

“Maybe I should become Canadian.” Patrick mumbled.

“Hey Kaner… Want to come-” Zach peered into the room. He trailed off when he saw Johnny with his hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Patrick replied and Zach nodded, leaving the room in a hurry.

“God, I really don’t want to go out with them.” He whispered to Johnny.

“It’ll be ok, they want you there.” Johnny reassured him. He reached into his pocket and took out the spare room key that he’d grabbed from the front desk. Johnny slipped they key into Patrick’s back pocket and said, “Come here when you feel like drinking.”

“I wasn’t-“

“I know you Pat. So come to me when you feel like getting drunk.”

Patrick sighed and buried his face into Johnny’s chest for a moment before picking up his bag and walking out the door to find Zach.

 

Most of the guys went out drinking but Pat wanted to go to sleep so he left them at the bar, opting to walk back in the cold rather than get a ride. He made his way towards the USA house, walking quickly but making sure he didn’t fall down any manholes. He walked directly up to his room, pausing only to accept the hug that Kelli wanted to give him. He let himself into his own room and took a quick shower before falling into bed.

He didn’t sleep. When he closed his eyes he watched his missed chances. When he dozed off, he dreamed that they’d lost the bronze medal. When he woke up, he realized that he hadn’t been dreaming. He noticed Ryan’s jersey hanging on the back of the chair and all the guilt from before he’d talked to Johnny came rushing back. Patrick saw his pants on the floor beside his bed with Johnny’s room card sticking out of the back pocket. Silently, he slipped out of bed, pulling on the pants and a t-shirt and slipped out the door.

 

He’d walked past the Canada house a few times while he’d been in the Olympic village so he found his way there easily. He was freezing. Only once he’d gone outside had he realized Johnny still had his USA jacket and he’d left his other one in his closet. He opened the door and ran down the hallway, remembering that Johnny had said “Room 401.”

He opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator, figuring that he’d meet less people on the way up. He took the stairs two at a time and tip-toed down the hallway to Johnny’s room. Hesitant to use the key card, he knocked first. The door swung open to reveal Patrick Sharp. Johnny had obviously alerted Sharpy to the fact that Patrick would be arriving in their room because he pulled Patrick into a hug. Sharpy walked backwards, keeping his arms around Pat and kicking the door closed behind them. Johnny was sprawled out his bed, flicking through the TV channels but he looked up when Patrick walked in.

“You look like shit, Pat.” Sharpy commented, releasing him from his grasp.

"Fuck you." Patrick replied but it was half hearted.

Johnny patted the bed next to him and Patrick went eagerly. Sharpy dug around in the fridge for a minute before emerging with a beer.

"Just one because I'm sure you want it." He handed the drink to Pat.

Johnny sighed and ran a hand through Patrick's hair. He switched the TV channel to some movie that had Russian subtitles. Patrick drank his beer slowly, feeling it burn down his throat. This was part of the reason he drank, feeling the alcohol burn all the way down numbed some of the other pain. That and it made him forget. When he'd finished, Sharpy took the bottle and gave him a gatorade instead. It tasted better that was for sure.

The movie ended and Johnny switched off the TV. Patrick was sure someone would bring up the game. But they didn't. Sharpy gave Patrick one last smile before he turned off the lights. Johnny pulled back the comforter and lay down, pulling it over himself and Patrick.

"Go to sleep. You can't change anything now."

Patrick snuggled into Johnny and mumbled, "I want to be good."

Johnny looked at him and said very honestly, "You are."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feedback!


End file.
